Horror Legends Wiki
We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! This wikia is dedicated to the game Horror Legends! Horror Legends is currently available on Steam in Early Access for $9.99. HowToPlay.jpg|Learn how to play!|link=https://horrorlegends.fandom.com/wiki/How_To_Play|linktext=Find out the basics of Horror Legends and learn how to play! MeetTheCast.jpg|Meet the Cast!|link=https://horrorlegends.fandom.com/wiki/Cast|linktext=Discover the humans fighting back to survive the Legend's wrath! MeetTheLegends.jpg|Meet the Legend!|link=https://horrorlegends.fandom.com/wiki/Legend|linktext=Learn more about the Legends that will be mercilessly hunting the Cast! Storepage.png|Purchase the game!|link=https://store.steampowered.com/app/965640/Horror_Legends/|linktext=Click "Read more" to be redirected straight the Horror Legends Steam store page! ---- Horror Legends is a 1v3 asymmetrical multiplayer horror game developed by October Games. The game pits a band of humans, titled the Cast, against a powerful monster titled the Legend. The Cast is tasked with finding and activating an escape sigil and surviving for 8 minutes until an escape portal is summoned, while the Legend is tasked with hunting down and killing all Cast members. The Cast may find items and weapons to defend themselves while they wait for their escape and can even kill the Legend if they're well enough equipped. More information on the basics of the game can be found in the How To Play section. ---- The Cast are the humans of the game. For more information regarding the Cast's items, objectives, and weapons, refer to Cast. File:CharacterIcons_StevieLint.png|'Stevie Lint'|link=Stevie Lint File:CharacterIcons_NickScab.png|'Nick Scab'|link=Nick Scab File:CharacterIcons_AngelaCrss.png|'Angela Crass'|link=Angela Crass File:CharacterIcons_RyanSteel.png|'Ryan Steel'|link=Ryan Steel File:CharacterIcons_SheriffRussell.png|'Sheriff Russell'|link=Sheriff Russell File:CharacterIcons_SecurityGuardShawn.png|'Security Shawn'|link=Security Shawn File:CharacterIcons_KimmyGreent.png|'Kimmy Green'|link=Kimmy Green The Legends are the murderous slashers of the game who hunt down the Cast. More details about Legends can be found on each Legend's individual page. icon_punkie.png|'Punkie'|link=Punkie icon_punkiehuman.png|'Punkie (Human)'|link=Punkie (Human) icon_gourd.png|'Gourd Horde'|link=Gourd Horde icon_killerkeith.png|'Killer Keith'|link=Killer Keith icon_Werewolf.png|'Werewolf'|link=Werewolf icon_psychophil.png|'Psycho Phil'|link=Psycho Phil icon_coreysisley.png|'Corey Sisley'|link=Corey Sisley The Fate Store is a shop accessible from the main menu in Horror Legends. The currency used in this shop, called Fate, is acquired through gameplay for completing tasks such as killing Cast as Legend, or finishing objectives as Cast. The Fate Store is split into three sections: *'Characters:' This section of the Fate Store is dedicated to buying new skins for characters, Cast and Legend alike. Additionally, loadout items may be bought and equipped to Cast members. Certain Cast can only bring certain loadout items, and each Cast's individual loadout items can be seen on their individual pages. *'Comics:' This section of the Fate Store is dedicated to buying comic book pages. Buying these will, page by page, unlock comic issues that show the events taking place in the Horror Legends universe. These comic book pages are exclusively for unlocking lore, and do not have any effect on gameplay. *'Extras:' This section of the Fate Store is dedicated to buying extra content. Within the extras tab concept art, promotional images, photos from events, and various other extras can be unlocked and viewed. Category:Browse